Mario Kart 9 (Computerboy64)
Mario Kart 9 is the 9th installment in the mario kart series.it's developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the nintendo switch. Gameplay Like Mario Kart 7 And Mario kart 8 (deluxe) players can customize their own karts. you can use the hang-glider to glide through the air and ride underwater. and like Mario Kart 8,you can ride on the walls and ceilings thanks to the anti gravity feature. but the anti-gravity also allows you to ride on water this time. Characters Racers 349px-Mario_-_Mario_Pxarty_10.png|'Mario' (Weight:Medium) (Status:starter) 349px-Mario_-_Mariod_Party_10-0.png|'Luigi' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Starter) Princess_Peach_NSMsBW.png|'Peach' (Weight:Light) (Status:Starter) T730Pauline.png|'NEWCOMER' Pauline (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) Princess_Daisy-0m.png|'Daisy' (Weight:light) (Status:Starter) 150px-Rosalina-MPTop100-Transparent.png|'Rosalina' (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) Luma SSB3DSWU.png|'NEWCOMER' Luma (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) Toad_-_Mario_Partyd.png|'Toad' (Weight:Light) (Status:Starter) 220px-Toadette_-_Mario_Pasdsrty_10-0.png|'Toadette' (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) Yoshi-1ssdfs.png|'Yoshi' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Starter) Green_Baby_Yoshixd.png|'NEWCOMER' Baby Yoshi (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) MP8_Birdo-0dds.png|'Birdo' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Unlockable) Sochi_2014_olympic_warsio_3d_render_by_ratchetmario-d8j2g4e.png|'Wario' (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Starter) Waluigi_Obliterationxc.png|'Waluigi' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Starter) King_Boo2js.png|'King Boo' (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) PeteyFly.png|'Petey Piranha' (Weight:Very Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) T730DryBones.png|'Dry Bones' (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) Hammer Bro Icon SMO.png|'NEWCOMER' Hammer Bro (Weight:Medium) (Status:Unlockable) DonkeyKCR.png|'Donkey Kong' (Weight:Very Heavy) (Status:Starter) T730DiddyKong.png|'Diddy Kong' (Weight:Light) (Status:Starter) T730DixieKong.png|'NEWCOMER' Dixie Kong (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) T730FunkyKong.png|'Funky Kong' (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) Cranky Kong, DK Jungle Climber.png|'NEWCOMER' Cranky Kong (Weight:Medium) (Status:Unlockable) 250px-Bowser MP10.png|'Bowser' (Weight:Very Heavy) (Status:Starter) T730BowserJr.png|'Bowser Jr.' (Weight:Light) (Status:Starter) JSSB Green Koopa.png|'Koopa Troopa' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Starter) Paratroopa-1.png|'Paratroopa' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Unlockable) Kamek-2.png|'NEWCOMER' Kamek (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) T730BabyMario.png|'Baby Mario' (Weight:feather) (Status:starter) BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|'Baby Luigi' (Weight:feather) (Status:starter) T730BabyWario.png|'NEWCOMER' Baby Wario (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) T730BabyPeach.png|'Baby Peach' (Weight:feather) (Status:Starter) Mk30s.png|'NEWCOMER' Baby DK (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) T730ShyGuy.png|'Shy Guy' (Weight:Light) (Status:starter) DRYBONESBOWSER.png|'Dry Bowser' (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) ShadowMario1.png|'NEWCOMER' Shadow Mario (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) 200px-Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|'Metal Mario' (Weight:heavy) (Status:Unlockable) Metalluigi2.png|'NEWCOMER' Metal Luigi (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) C8WdzkuUQAAcMobssd.png|'Pink Gold Peach' (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) IMG_0711sdfs.png|'NEWCOMER' Spike (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) Cloudless Lakitu-0.png|'Lakitu' (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) 200px-Goomba - MarioPartyStarRush.png|'NEWCOMER' Goomba (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) Wiggler-0.png|'Wiggler' (Weight:Medium) (Status:Unlockable) Apictureofcappythehat.png|'NEWCOMER' Cappy (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) T730MiiBoy.png|'Mii' (Weight:Customizable) (Status:Starter) SMO Topper.png|'NEWCOMER' Topper (Weight:Light) (Status:Unlockable) SMO Hariet.png|'NEWCOMER' Hariet (Weight:feather) (Status:Unlockable) SMO Spewart.png|'NEWCOMER' Spewart (Weight:Heavy) (Status:Unlockable) SMO Rango.png|'NEWCOMER' Rango (Weight:Medium) (Status:Unlockable) Alternate Skins/Colors DrMario-MP11.png|'Dr.Mario' (Mario) Picture1sdds.png|'Aviator Outfit' (Mario) Picture1hjhgjgh.png|'Mechanic Suit' (Mario) Tanooki Mario SM3DWd.png|'Tanooki Mario' (Mario) Picture6-0ds.png|'Dr.Luigi' (Luigi) AviatorLuigisd.png|'Aviator Outfit' (Luigi) Picture2rwerwe.png|'Mechanic Outfit' (Luigi) Tanooki Luigi 3D Land.png|'Kitsune Luigi' (Luigi) NursePeachNoPills.png|'Nurse Peach' (Peach) Cat_Peachsd.png|'Cat Peach' (Peach) ACL Red Luma.png|'Red Luma' (Luma) ACL Green Luma.png|'Green Luma' (Luma) ACL Blue Luma.png|'Blue Luma' (Luma) ExcursionLuma.png|'Young Luma' (Luma) Polari MKDB.png|'Polari' (Luma) 318px-Img-adventures-captain-toad.png|'Captain Toad' (Toad) RedToadFront.png|'Red Toad' (Toad) BlueToadd.png|'Blue Toad' (Toad) SMS Yellow Toad.png|'Yellow Toad' (Toad) Green Toadstool.png|'Green Toad' (Toad) Purple Toadstool.png|'Purple Toad' (Toad) Captaintoadette1.png|'Captain Toadette' (Toadette) 001-15180680587ddf.png|'Petal T.' (Toadette) 250px-Redyoshi.png|'Red Yoshi' (Yoshi) YellowYoshi YBA.png|'Yellow Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_MK8_Blue_Yoshisds.png|'Blue Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_MK8_Light_Bluedsf_Yoshi.png|'Light Blue Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_MK8_Pink_Yoshiddsf.png|'Pink Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_MK8_Orange_Yoshis.png|'Orange Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_Purple_Yoshis.png|'Purple Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_MK8_Black_Yoshis.png|'Black Yoshi' (Yoshi) ACL_MK8_White_Yoshis.png|'White Yoshi' (Yoshi) MagentababyyoshiNSMBU.png|'Pink Baby Yoshi' (Baby Yoshi) 200px-BluebabyyoshiNSMBU.png|'Blue Baby Yoshi' (Baby Yoshi) GlowbabyyoshiNSMBU.png|'Yellow Baby Yoshi' (Baby Yoshi) Wario3.png|'Biker Outfit' (Wario) Warioman5.png|'Wario-Man' (Wario) KingBooInhibitionArt.png|'Dark Crown' (King Boo) Boomerang Bro SM3DL.png|'Boomerang Bro.' (Hammer Bro.) FireBro.png|'Fire Bro.' (Hammer Bro.) IceBro.png|'Ice Bro.' (Hammer Bro.) 220px-Koopa Troopa 3D Land.png|'Red Koopa' (Koopa Troopa) Vehicle Parts Karts StandardKartBodyMK85.png|Standard Kart CircuitSpecialBodyMK84.png|Circuit Special PipeFrameBodyMK8-0t.png|Pipe Frame BadwagonBodyMK85.png|Badwagon BiddybuggyBodyMK85.png|Biddy Buggy LandshipBodyMK85.png|Landship MK8Gold_Standard4.png|Gold Standard MK8_BDasherf.png|B-dasher Koopa_Clown_Kart2.png|Koopa Clown Bikes StandardBikeBodyMK8s.png|Standard Bike FlameRiderBodyMK8f.png|Flame Rider SportBikeBodyMK8d.png|Sport Bike YoshiBikeBodyMK85.png|Yoshi Bike ATVs StandardATVBodyMK84.png|Standard ATV WildWigglerBodyMK84.png|Wild Wiggler MK8BoneRattlerer.png|Bone Rattler Wheels Blue_Standard.png|Blue Standard Gold_Tires_MK83.png|Gold HotMonsterTiresMK8.png|Hot Monster MonsterTiresMK85.png|Monster Off-Roads.png|Off-road SlickTiresMK8d.png|Slick Gliders Items Tracks Nitro Cups Retro Battle Mode Battle Mode Online Gallery 3.victory screen.png|The Trophy screen loading screen MK9.png|The loading screen lakitu network service.png|The lakitu network service AD that can be found in some of the tracks Neon Shell.png|The Neon Shell AD that can be found in some of the tracks MK9 title screen.png|The title screen mk9_logo.png|The logo Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Nightcap Devs.